Haru and the admin status
by Finalcool720
Summary: In this tale Haru and Yunkio are both orphans who are friends and were beta players for sao and got the game both noticed no log out options and the creator of Sao gave a gift to Haru admin status but he can not tell anyone or Yunkio is in danger now what will happen during this journey
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sword Art Online or Accel World and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

The line was long as people waited to buy a copy of sword art online.Haru watched the news while waiting.He looked at the time as Kozui Yunkio entered.Yunkio showed two copies of Sao."You got them"Haru asked."Yup last two Copies"Yunkio said."Thanks for being my friend after what happened to my parents"Haru said.Yunkio nodded as they set up the games.Haru and Yunkio set up thier nerve gears."Link start"Haru and Yunkio said.

The world of Aincrad was amazing like Haru saw it during the beta with Yunkio."Haru"A girl asked with red themed cloths."Yeah I am Yunkio"Haru said."Hey you two seem two have been here before mind helping me out"The stranger asked."Sure"Haru said as Yunkio looked at the status screen.Yunkio noticed no log out option."Hey Haru"Yunkio said taking the glasses from his avatar as the stranger walked away."What Yunkio"Haru asked."Look at your status screen"Yunkio said.Haru checked the screen and started to freak out.Yunkio slapped Haru who started to cry.

"Sorry"He said noticing a mirror in his inventory."Lets wait around here"Yunkio said in the town square.Haru nodded remembering in the beta Yunkio was a Player killer.After awhile they saw other players warp their and saw the culprit on screen.Haru noticed a message in his inbox.Haru read it "You and your friend noticed no log out button so a gift"and he clicked on it it was Admin status"he glupped while reading the rest if you tell anyone I will Pk her"from the creator of Sao.Haru used the mirror as Yunkio did and saw his real face and body but still had the glasses.Yunkio was her real self as well.

Haru took her hand as they left and bumped into Kirito from the beta.Haru noticed the stranger from before go off on his own.Haru,Yunkio,and Kirito left together.Haru swords defeated the wolves.A few days later Haru was on his own and found the boss room.Haru entered it and saw the monster."Haru received a message"Try out your admin status if you want"from Creator of Sao.

Haru made himself an Immortal object and fought the monster and defeated it.Haru looked at the Coat and respawend the monster and left.Yunkio found Haru eating "Hey lets go on a quest"She said.Haru noticed her meter was red and took a breath."So how many players"Haru asked."Oh 50 players"Yunkio said.Haru and Yunkio explored a bit of the fields killing monsters and came across Kirito.Haru attacked with his dagger and Yunkio attacked with her kantana and saved him.

"Thanks for the help Haru and Player Killer Scarlet rain because of being covered in blood afterwards"Kirito said.Yunkio laughed and noticed a Player Killer coming and defeated them.Haru,Kirito,and Yuknio headed to the next town and attended the meeting.

Haru noticed the other players and thought of using his admin status to help but remembered Yuknio would die if he shared the secret.Haru,Yuknio,Kirito,and a girl Asuna teamed up.Yuknio noticed during the fight how reckless Haru was being and got the finishing blow against the Mintouer who switched weapons and got the coat."How dare you let one of us die you Beta players"they said."I am sorry but But why should I care and call me Scarelt rain"Yuknio said leaving as Haru followed.Kirto watched Yuknio who seemed mad at Haru as he stood by Asuna.On the second floor Yuknio looked at Haru and tried to Pk him and saw "Immortal Object"and receved a message.

End of chapter I hoped you liked and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sword Art Online or Accel World and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

The air felt silent as Haru turned around and noticed Yukino had a shocked look on her face.Haru did not ask why she had such a look as they walked."Haru"Yukino said."What is it"Haru asked a little worried."Thanks"Yukino said thinking about the message."Yukino so you found out Haru is an immortal object please do not ask any questions because your life is in his hands"From the creator of Sao.Haru stopped and noticed fear on Yukino's face.Haru was scared as well and hugged Yukino.Yukino nodded she was fine as they entered town.Haru looked around and noticed a pub.Haru entered the pub and took a breath as he sat in a booth.

The bartender npc placed a mug of beer in front of Haru and walked away.Haru looked at the mug of beer "What can I do with this admin stauts"He thought.Yukino took a seat at the booth and noticed Haru take a sip of the beer.Haru thought disgusting and spit it out and put the mug down."I could have told you that was gonna happen Haru"Yukino said.Haru nodded noticing other players come in to the pub.Yukino noticed wispering "Scarlet rain"and smirked.Haru watched as Yukino stood up and everyone stopped wispering.Haru took a glup of the beer.

Yukino got into a brwal in the pub.Yukino put a few of the people who were telling them to leave throu tables.Haru finished the beer as Yukino took her seat in the booth."Hun drank it all"Yukino said.Haru nodded "Remember during the beta you would start bar brawls all the time Yukino"."When not player killing as Scarlet Rain"Haru said.Yukino heard music as did Haru."Lets dance Haru"She said.Haru kept waving his hands as no as they hit the dance floor.Haru started to have fun and noticed Yukino smile."I will protect you Yukino"Haru whispered but Yukino did not hear him over the jukebox.After the music stopped Haru left the pub and walked around town.

Haru saw a game or cards being played and adjusted his glasses.Haru noticed they were betting items from their inventory.Haru walked away and noticed Asuna.Haru waved and Asuna did the same.Asuna was having some tea and Haru joined her."How is Yukino"Asuna asked.Haru nodded "Alright I think she still might be mad because of me being reckless"He said.Asuna nodded drinking some tea.Yukino walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder "I was still mad but if I wanted I would have Player killed you"She said jokingly.Haru laughed a little nervously as he drank some tea.

Asuna looked at Yukino "I was wondering Why Yukino do you player kill"She asked.Yukino slamed her fist on the table "I do not have to answer that question"She said.Asuna nodded as Yukino joined them for tea.After Haru and Yukino went to the inn.Haru saw Yukino take a seat at the table and just started going through her inventory.Haru noticed a new message in his inbox."Come meet me at the boss room for the fifth floor Haru"From the creator of Sao.Haru finished reading the message and went to leave."Haru where are you going"Yukino asked."Just out for a little bit Yukino"Haru said.Yukino stared at Haru "Be quick Haru"She said noticing Haru was a little scared.

Haru left and found the boss room and used his admin status to get past the boss wothout fighting.Haru quickly made it to the fifth floor and went to the boss room.Haru notuced a player with a shield."Let me guess the creator of Sao"Haru said while fixing his glasses."Correct Haru I thought we should speak"Heathcliff said.Haru took a breath "Why did you give me admin status"He asked.Heathcliff chuckled "I thought you could use it you may even be able to save everyone and have no deaths"He said.Haru Punched Heathcliff "I get it Risk Yukino's life to save them all and maybe my friend or not"He said."True anyway I plan to start a guild the knights of the blood oath"."Will you join Haru"Heathcliff asked.

Haru was not sure what to choose and walked away after sending a message.Heathcliff read it and smiled "That's fine Haru"He said respawning the boss monster.Haru headed back to floor two and was cornered by player killers."Give us your equipment"They asked.Haru was scared "No"He said weakly noticing they were a guild."Alright we won't if you join our guild"The leader said.Haru nodded no and tried to fight turning off immortal object as Yukino came to his rescue from the player killer guild.Yukino saw the guild get away after player killing one player.Yukino knocked off Haru's glasses "What were you thinking and do you know how long you were gone Haru"She screamed.

Haru nodded knowing it was now sunrise.Haru walked away after picking up his glasses.Yukino wanted to call Haru back but decide to give him some space.Yukino noticed a message "Log out please"From your friend Haru.Yukino looked throu her stauts screen and saw the log out option."How"She thought noticing a time limit till it disappeared.Yukino thought about pressing the button but let the time limit expire.Haru was in the inn laying down "Good bye Yukino"He said hearing the door open."Sorry to disappoint you Haru , But I won't accept that path"Yukino said.Haru noticed tears glad she was still in the game with him."I do not know how you did that Haru and I won't ask but we finish this together"Yukino said."Understood"Haru said.

Yukino nodded "Now then I have some work to do as Scarlet rain"."Get some sleep Haru"She said.Haru woke up around dinner time and noticed a message.Haru opened the message "Try making a quest"From the creator of Sao.He read.Haru wrote back "Can the reward be anything"and pressed send."Sure"From the creator of Sao wrote.Haru put on his glasses and got some food from the pub.Haru was eating some steak and eggs as he noticed Kirito.

Kirito took a seat at Haru's table."Scarlet rain just tried to pk me"He said."Sorry about that if she is in the zone no one is safe"Haru said.Kirito nodded and order some food "Hey did you know Haru their is a little rumor one player was givin Admin status"He said.Haru was nervous when Kitaro said that and was sweating."What's wrong Haru its just a rumor"Kitro said.Haru nodded and just kept eating his food as Kirito's arrived.

End of Chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Accel world or Sword Art Online and this is just for fun.

Chapter 3

Haru was silent as Kirito explained that the log out option appeared for everyone for five seconds. " I see Kirito , what else " He asked. Kirito stood up and showed the message sent by the creator of sao. " I gave admin status to one player find him and that person and one other goes free " Haru read.

Haru left his food on the table " Well , I am going to go try and clear this floor with Yukino " He said noticing Kirito waving bye. Haru took a breath leaving the pub. He walked into the field and saw Yukino player killing a few members of laughing coffin. " ready to head to the boss room , Yukino " He asked. Yukino faced Haru slicing off a player's head. " Lets go Haru " She said.

He started at Yukino as they reached the dungeon. He used his admin status and sent a message " the quest is simple , defeat the field boss that will appear in town in three days and get the permanent ability to log out " and noticed a message from Heathcliff. He laughed " that quest is fine , but the bosses has to be level 80 and you can only observe until its lost 90% health and then defeat it " He read. He noticed Yukino take a breath.

He scratched his face " your read the messages , Yukino " He asked. She stayed silent as they walked towards the boss room. He stopped at the door " no matter , what we have each others backs " He asked looking at Yukino. She turned to face Haru and slapped him " Of Course , and like your trying to protect me I will protect you " She said. He smiled opening the boss door. " Scarlet rain , lets give this boss hell " He said. She hit Haru's back " Of course , Haru " She said running in the boss room before him.

Haru followed after and turned on immortal object for him and Yukino. He chuckled " as long as no one else is here and she dose not noticed its fine for this battle " He thought. He saw the boss spawned and checked the data. " A hidden boss comes once both the mid boss and former floor boss are defeated. He took a breath staring at Nato the colonel taurus and Baran the general taurus.

She looked at Haru " the mid boss is yours and I'll take the floor boss " She said. Haru ready his dagger " Got it , Yukino but be careful of any surprises " He said. She nodded dodging Baran's first strike. He quickly dodged Nato strikes and brought its last health bar noticing Yukino did the same. Haru heard others coming as Yukino and Haru dodged the new enemies strikes. Haru noticed it was Kitiro and Asuna. Kitiro gulped " that third monster was not in the beta. Haru gave a look to Kitiro and Asuna " Kitiro and Asuna deal with the new floor boss while me and Yukino finish off the mid bosses " He said.

Kitiro and Asuna stood in front of Asterius the taurus king. Asuna slashed with her sword followed by Kitiro and knocked the boss back as they hit its crown. Haru finished off Nato and turned off Immortal object for Yukino as she finished off Baran the general taurus. Kitiro and Asuna switched with Haru and Yukino and slashed away at Asterius the tarus King's health. Kitiro noticed Haru's health was staying green but stayed silent. Haru dodged Asterius berserk mode as Asuna , Yukino , and Kitiro finished the boss. Yukino took Asuna's hand " Lets go activate the teleport , Asuna " She said. Asuna nodded as they headed to the next level.

Haru sighed as Kitiro stabbed him and turned to face Kitiro. Kitiro started laughing " are you the mastermind Haru , or the one with admin status " He asked. Haru removed the sword. " Admin status , but , if I said anything Yukino would be in danger " He said. Kitiro placed his hand on Haru's shoulder " I won't say anything , but stop with using Immortal object and its only the two of us , but if the creator of sao finds out just lie " He said. Haru nodded as Kitiro went on ahead. Haru took a breath and started working on his quest.

Haru quickly worked on the enemy and smirked "it will look like the player who triggers the quest". " then it will trigger on the third floor town " " level set to 80 , starts in 3 days and done " He though and added the quest. Haru noticed a message " Well done , Haru has anyone else found out about your admin status " He asked. Haru sent a message back " nope " he sent and headed to the third floor. He noticed a message " fine , the npc to start the quest is in the inn " He read.

He looked at the scenery of ancient trees. He walked around the forest and wandered into the dark elf camp and noticed Asuna as well. " This forest is confusing " She said looking at Haru . Haru walked over " yeah , i got lost in the beta and wandered into the part of the forest covered in fog " He said. She nodded " Yukino and Kitiro , most likely arrived at the town " She said.

Haru smiled " I guess , so the teleport is active " He asked. She nodded yup as Haru took a seat in the base. Asuna looked at Haru who seemed worried. She sat in front of Haru " What's wrong " She asked. Haru jumped back " Oh , I am just hoping Yukino doesn't player kill Kitiro " He said.

She ruffled Haru's head " I am sure they are fine , should we start the quest here or go to the town " She asked. Haru stood up " town , i could use some food and a drink " he said. Asuna handed Haru a sandwich " made it myself " She said. Haru nodded thanks taking a bite " this is great , thanks Asuna " he said. She nodded " after you finish Haru , we can head to town , you want to get there for the quest to get the ability to log out " She asked. He nodded while finishing the food and left with Asuna.

End of chapter 3 I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
